A supply unit for gaseous and liquid media as well as electricity has become known from EP 0 242 568 B1. Column-like supply ducts, on which connections for tapping electricity and gaseous media are arranged, are provided behind a workplace plane formed by positioning elements. The supply ducts are led to the floor and are anchored there. Such supply ducts are used for laboratory applications, in which adjustments to different tasks are frequently made and different gas and electricity connections must be present in sufficient numbers.
Besides laboratory workplaces, media-carrying supply units have been known at medical workplaces as well. However, other criteria must also be taken into account there, besides the flexibility of the connection possibilities of various devices, e.g., respirators and monitors. For example, the patient shall be hindered by gas supply tubes and electric lines as little as possible, and connections should be arranged outside the immediate field of vision of the patient.
Rail-like connection means, which extend on the wall horizontally above the patient's bed and contain connections for medical gases, vacuum, and electricity, have been known to exist at medical workplaces. The disadvantage of such connection means is the fact that an orderly cable routing to the medical devices is difficult to achieve, and that many of the supply lines are located in the patient's field of vision. If some devices must be replaced with others, or new devices must be placed at the workplace, the corresponding connector plugs are plugged into corresponding couplings or electric outlets, usually above the patient.